Lord's Prayer
by puppylover6511
Summary: Scene's from Chase's life set to the Lord's Prayer
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Lords Prayer

Author: puppylover6511

Pairing: I'm not quite sure at this point, I'm thinking it will evolve into House/Chase, as usual.

Rating: Quite sure it's at worst PG

Warnings: Ummm, none. Thats almost depressing.

Summary: Scenes from Chase's life set to the lord's prayer. Prompt from Chasefest on livejournal. I was thinking of expanding this into five parts, but tell me if it sucks and I'll delete it off the face of the earth. If anyone has an idea for the next section, I would be more than happy to hear them.

**Our Father, who art in heaven,**

**Hallowed be thy name.**

Chase walked in the door of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, half an hour behind schedule. He had been out the night before, drowning out the problems of his life, if only for a while. The intense hangover he had that morning was well on its way to convincing him never to do it again. It didn't really matter if he was late. Cameron would fret about him for a few minutes, then promptly forget her worries when she was handed something else to do. Foreman would act as if he didn't care about Chase's punctuality, but then complain that the pretty, rich, white boy was slacking to the next tolerant ear that came by. House probably hadn't even arrived at the hospital yet, so there was no cause to worry about job security. But then again, wouldn't it just be Chase's luck that House would be there that morning?

Chase entered the diagnostic lounge, only to find it empty. He wandered over to the coffee machine in the corner of the room in an attempt to find something to perk him up from his state of relative lethargy. He filled one of the mugs to the top with the dark, rich liquid, took a sip. And promptly spat it out. He had never been very fond of Cameron's weird choice in coffee flavors. He dumped the brew into the sink, before filling it up with a more natural, ordinary flavor. He was just pouring himself a cup as Cameron and Foreman walked in. Chase had to put it down rather quickly as Cameron bodily flung herself at him and began to spout condolences.

"I'm so sorry Chase! We had no idea that it would happen, he seemed fine when he came to visit. You shouldn't have had to find out this way. He should've told you beforehand! Mphfff!" The rest of her speech was blocked by Chase's hand's appearance over her mouth. He looked at her worried face and asked before she could protest:

"What are you talking about?" Both Cameron and Foreman seemed stunned. None of the young doctors in the room noticed House's appearance on the other side of the glass, or the interest he showed in their discussion.

"Here, you might want to sit down for this," Foreman said calmly as Chase detached himself from Cameron and settled into one of the chairs at the glass table. He handed Chase a copy of the morning paper, open to the obituaries. The young doctor seemed confused as he read through the list of names, but stopped dead when he came to about a quarter of the way down the register. There in bold, black and white print was the name, Dr. Rowan Chase. Next to the name was a short paragraph about the deceased.

'Dr. Rowan Chase, world-renowned Rheumatologist, died at home at 1:40 this morning, of Stage 4 Lung Cancer. He bore his illness well, conscious and functioning till the last minute of his life. He will be remembered by all as a caring husband, devoted father, and one of the most exceptional doctors of his age.'

Chase was still for a few moments after reading the article. He was pale, his eyes large, and his head dropped. His shoulders twitched once, and his long blonde hair fell down to cover his eyes.

"Chase, I'm so sorry." Cameron said with all the sorrow and sympathy she could muster. Chase snapped up straight and the color returned to his face. All present could see the emotions battling in his eyes. To the surprise of his companions and their silent watcher, anger was the sentiment that conquered. Chase's eyes blazed and his lip contorted into an ugly sneer. He snorted.

"Even in death, he's perfect. Far be it from me to ruin his image." He looked up as if to let his words carry up to heaven. "Let your light shine before men, that they may see your good deeds and praise your father in heaven, Matthew 5:16." Chase pushed his chair back and stood.

"I'll be in the clinic." He said, daring anyone to object. Without waiting for comment, he turned and walked out the door. He brushed by his boss with no comment. He didn't see the worried glance House sent after him.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay, all beta-d and ready to go. I'm really not quite sure where I'm going with this, so if anyone has any ideas I would be ecstatic to hear them.

**Thy kingdom come.**

**Thy will be done,**

**on Earth as it is in Heaven.**

House sat down heavily in the chair across from Wilson. Lunch was normally his favorite part of day, but his usual enthusiasm was tempered. Wilson was almost curious as to why.

"What's up? You look all, not amused. Let me guess, you haven't gotten to play that joke on Foreman yet, the thing with the coffee." House looked up at him with a condescending smile.

"Do you really think I'm so easily brought down? I'll do that soon enough. Seeing my employees with that disgusted look on their faces is amusement for another day. For now, there's something else to think about." He glanced back and forth before his next comment, checking for those pesky nurses always trying to eavesdrop on their conversations.

"It's about Chase. He read his father's obituary in the news today."

"How'd he take it? House?" But Wilson had lost his attention. The older doctor was staring out the window. Wilson looked past his head. Chase was laying on the ledge of the fountain, his head pillowed on his hands. A frown marred the face of House's prettiest employee. Wilson sighed and looked back at House. A matching expression had appeared on his face.

"You're really worried about him, aren't you?" House's head twitched in his direction, but his eyes did not move. He got up and walked out the door without looking back.

When Robert was a child, there was one main rule he had learned regarding his father: Rowan Chase expected perfect obedience, and would accept nothing less. He was not around often, but the consequences for mischief preformed in his presence were severe. Rowan was a religious man, and the whole family devoutly attended mass every Sunday. His son was to keep quiet, with his hands in his lap and his head down, in order to properly listen and show respect to the priest.

So under his father's sharp gaze, Robert did, and he began to enjoy mass. He was captivated by the songs and the sermons. The Latin words rose through the air and echoed against the high ceiling of the church. The sweet perfume of burning incense tickled his nose and made him light headed. He felt connected to not only God, but a greater being, something bigger and more important than him and his small world.

Robert saw church as one of the few times he could be with his whole family. It was uncommon for them to be together; his dad was always working, and his mum entertaining friends and his father's co-workers. He learned to take care of himself early. Things would have been a lot worse if he hadn't.

Dinner was another time they were all together. Robert's father left for work early, and his alarm would go off an hour after he left, to wake Chase up for school. His mother didn't even stir until early afternoon, so there was no point relying on her. This made breakfast a scattered and rushed affair. Then, Robert ate lunch at school and Rowan at work, so that meal was eaten separately as well. This made Chase's mother insist on dinner together. Rowan had rules for this too.

Robert was expected to display perfect manners and conversation skills. He would sit down, at the same time as everyone else and be silent as his father said grace. Then he would wait until his mother had served everyone, and the back and forth of questions would begin. His father started off by asking his mother how her day went. She would talk for about fifteen minutes about the people she had talked to, and the places she'd gone. She would then in turn ask Robert what type of day he'd had. He would proceed to tell them, in detail, the events of his day, from first period through last. Then he would rotate himself, and ask his father quietly with his eyes down how his day had been. Rowan would then talk to Robert's mother about his patients, the other doctors, and his research. Chase would sit quietly and listen. Dinner was usually finished by this time, and Robert would ask to be excused. After permission was given, he would take his dish at the sink and go upstairs to finish his homework. It was very structured and routine. Robert hated dinner time.

He could remember his favorite Christmas Eve ever. His father hadn't been there. Rowan Chase was away at a conference, leaving Robert and his mother alone. Therefore, he was dragged to one of his mother's friends Christmas parties. All of their children were there as well, yelling and screaming and running and playing, and generally being rowdy, as Robert never had. Truthfully, he had been intimidated at first, but was soon laughing and screeching with the best of them. They children were allowed free reign as the adults sat around with their traditional, rather potent eggnog. Robert had never felt so… merry.

When Rowan came back the next day, his mother was still in bed, while Robert literally skipped, humming, through the house. His relaxed mood faltered as Rowan sent him a glare. Robert sat down quietly. He knew what happened when the rules were broken. Rowan stormed upwards to his mother's bedroom. He could only hear snippets of the conversation, but what he did would stay on his mind for a long time.

"How could you take…wild parties…absolute hooligans! What were you…weeks to get him back in line…"

Robert slipped away to his room after he heard another door slam. He sat down on his bed with a book and quietly began to read. He had known singing was against the rules. He would keep quiet. From then on his head would stay down with his eyes on his feet in Rowan's presence.


End file.
